Brothersome
by Pupa Pan
Summary: Kouji’s other brother is EXTREMELY clingy and overly affectionate; following him always like a lost, abandoned puppy, hugging him at random times and clinging there for the longest. When Kouji finally gets fed up and snaps at his older brother in public,


Brothersome

_Summary:_

Kouji's other brother is EXTREMELY clingy and overly affectionate; following him always like a lost, abandoned puppy, hugging him at random times and clinging there for the longest. When Kouji finally gets fed up and snaps at his older brother in public, will Kouji be able to mend the broken bond before something awful happens? Will he make it in time? Read to find out the details!!

Rating:** PG13**

--ONE SHOT—

(Kouichi POV)

'_Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it.._' I thought to myself as I stretched and yawned, taking off my night cap and placing it neatly on my green pillow. I ruffled my unruly obsidian hair, my teal eyes sliding open to scan my room for my bag of clean clothes I got done at the laundry mat last week Saturday. Today was Monday, a brand new day of the new school year! I grinned to myself and walked over to my computer desk.

Upon the desk lay an oval shaped dog tag and a collar. Unhooking it, I wound it around my thin neck and buckled it. The strap was leather, like a real dog collar, and the tag was a bright pink with the letters, "KouKou-twin" on the front. I smiled larger, angling my head toward the ceiling. I gently gripped the tag and fondled it with my finger tips.

(Kouji POV)

'_Today is going to be troublesome; I can just sense it..._' I grumbled in my head, languidly slinking out of the sheets and yawning rudely loud, scratching my bare chest and feeling a cold draft brush past my unclothed thighs. I shivered lightly and cursed the broken window in my bedroom._ I should fix that soon.._ I mused while I pull on a partially clean partially dirty pair of jeans up my nude hips, not caring to wear boxers.

Wearing boxers, no; trying to _find_ a clean pair was a hassle. I groaned and buckled the faded and ripped denim. Turning the necklace on my neck around to lay directly in the front of my chest, I frowned. This was so stupid, _Why am I still wearing this dumb thing?_ Taking it off, I tossed it on my dirty and crowded dresser, throwing on my shirt, shoes, socks, bag and walking out the front door.

(Kouichi POV)

Walking down the street that was interlaced with the school grounds, I spotted my younger brother with his hands behind his head, holding his bag and eyes closed with his head tilted back towards the sky. He looked so… Roused this morning, his eyebrows knitted together in slight annoyance and mouth curled down in its usual half pout half frown. God I love when he pouts. It makes me look superior to him as the 'older' brother since most think I'm the younger.

"Ha.." I breathe in happiness, bouncing my way over to my brother, ignoring the obvious demonic aura surrounding him. "Good morning, Kouji-chan!" I half squeal half hail, wrapping my slim arms around his neck and pressing my flatter than flat chest against his back. He rolls his eyes and growls lightly. "Kouichi, if you don't get off me now.." He began his threats, and only at seven-thirty in the morning.

I recoil slightly. '_Why is he threatening me…? He usually isn't this mean, maybe he was just playing..!' _I smile and hug him once again, nuzzling my forehead and gently flushed cheeks softly against his sensitive neck. "Aw, don't be so angwee Kouji-chan, it's too early for that!"

He says nothing but groans again, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I beam and cling to his arm until we reach the front of the school. I look down at his chest then and gasp softly. "Where's your dog tag?" I ask.

He growls loudly and promptly slings me off and I collide side first with the concrete. _What's his deal..? _I ask myself again this morning while I rub at my injured and semi-broken skin while moaning. "Kouichi, you're annoying." Kouji states dryly.

"What?" I demand as he stares down at me with such an angry stare. I shrink back and feel eyes on the both of us as he continues. "I don't want to wear that **stupid** tag anymore. '_KouKou-twin'_? Seriously, how OLD are YOU?"

He tosses his head back dramatically and glares down at me. "And I fucking HATE you when you cling to me like a mother fucking magnet!" Kouji snarls, my head hanging to hide the building tears of embarrassment and sadness from being yelled at my best friend and from the crowd of children building around us. Their snickers filled my ears and the tears spill from my eyes. I scramble to my feet and allow my anger to overcome me.

"Well fuck you, Kouji! I thought I was doing something good by hugging you and telling you 'I love you' every goddamn day! And I bought those dog tags so we could rebuild our bond! But I fucking guess I was wrong!" I sobbed the last word, holding my nose from view as it dripped and running through the gap in-between the kids.

(Kouji POV)

To say the least, I was stunned. I didn't know Kouichi had it in him to just cuss' someone out like that, especially me. So when he snapped and the curses came at me like a tsunami, I was just stunned. I unconsciously pet my chest for the dog tag and feel my shoulders sag. _It's not there_, I could just sense Kouichi's sadness; it was overpowering me by how strong it was.

'_My twin-senses are tingling_.' I snorted, feeling bad but relieved at not having Kouichi hanging over my shoulder at the same time. Around this time in the day, we would be hanging out in the old abandoned janitors' closet, enjoying our lunch and joking about redundant people like John McCain. We would laugh until I made Kouichi squirt his strawberry-kiwi juice out his nose. Feeling loneliness wash over me suddenly, I shake my head and replace my small reminiscing smile with a deep scowl.

Damn Kouichi and this twin-sense...

I walk through the halls casually, ignoring (or trying too) the crowds of kids smiling amongst themselves and laughing together in harmony. Rounding the corner that leads out of the café inside the school, I stop suddenly and stare at a couple of boys my age clinging to each other in the hall. Well, the younger was clinging to the older and the older seamed to be getting annoyed by it. '_Just like me and Kouichi.._' I thought as the older shrugged off the younger child and scolded him.

I run my hand through my sparse bangs, my eyes darting down to look at the younger child. He cried and sobbed on the floor pitifully until the older took mercy on him and brought him into his arms so he could play Yugioh Cards™ with him and his best friend. The younger child perked up and wiped away his tears. I walked away and continued to hold my forehead. '"What have I done to Kouichi..?"

I asked aloud, hearing some kids talking and eating at the table I just passed by. "Yeah, did you see the look on that poor Kouichi's face?" An eighth grader mumbled as she shook her head. The others nodded and a six grade boy spoke up. "Uh-huh, I think Kouji-san went a little overboard on this little 'clingy' issue.." The others there agreed and that's all I heard before I exited…

Or so I thought. I hid behind a corner as Kouichi walked down the hallway, his face hidden by his arm and bangs while he softly rubbed his eyes. A pack of ninth grade girls, all in a higher grade than me and Kouichi (we were eighth), stopped gossiping and rushed to him. Kouichi was bombarded with questions after that. "Hey, Kou-Kun, are you O.k.?" One brown haired girl, the leader, inquired, squeezing his shoulder tenderly.

Looking up, he smiled a large, obviously fake, smile and said, "I'll be O.k. soon…" The girls looked down and one, the only seventh grader, wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. He stiffened and I frowned deeply. I walked away from the scene and held my forehead again. I had just done something terribly, terribly wrong.

(Kouji POV)

It had been a week since I've seen Kouichi and I was beginning to get nervous. I had searched for him everywhere; The city Mall, the school, our old hiding place in the neighbors tree house, and even his home but he was never present. It was like he was avoiding me at all costs... I didn't like it one bit. I was currently in school, typing up an essay in my graphic design class.

'_Where would he be?'_ I asked myself curiously, tuning out my ears to listen to the conversation next to me quickly when I heard Kouichi's name. "Yeah, I heard that after he and his brother had a fight he told his mother that he wanted to move out of state." My class mate stated and scared me shitless. I turned towards him and stared at him with widened eyes.

"Who, Kouichi Kimura?" I stammered, "My older bro?" They nodded and looked back and forth between each other. "Yeah, I thought you two didn't want to see each other any more. That's what he told us. That, 'He wouldn't want me clinging to him as no longer'. That's what Kouichi said."

Daisuke told me with a slight frown as my heart rate quickened. I looked around my self, my eyes darting back and forth as sweat accumulated on my forehead and heart nearly jumping out of my chest. "When?!" I virtually screamed, gripping onto his collar. "Hey, hey!"

He growled as I pulled him closer to face me directly. "**When?**" I snarled. "To-today.." Daisuke spluttered, almost shooting out of his skin. I released him, more like pushed him away, and ran out of the class room. I ignored the teacher's rants to come back and dashed out the front entrance to my middle school.

When I reached the corner of the street I paused and felt for my heart beat, panting harshly and gulping in much needed air. I could feel the pulsating under my skin skip like a hopping rabbit and I gripped my knees. "Fuck, Kouichi!" Straightening, I hurried down the road. I passed many streets, Karana Street, Lotus Blvd…

When I finally reached Kouichi's street, I stopped in my tracks completely and gripped my chest as my heart snapped into a thousand pieces. Pulling out of my brother's drive was a moving truck, our mother driving in the front seat. I screamed his name and darted down the crooked sidewalk, dodging the cans and trashcans that littered the unevenness of the concrete. I could see him from where I was running and I reached my hand out as the truck backed out of the port and began to roll slowly to the stop sign. "Stop, damn it!"

I cried, desperately trying to reach my brother in time. Pushing all the strength I had left into my feet, I finally reached the truck at the stop light on the adjacent street. "Kouichi, get out!" I called to him as he stared down at me with widened eyes. "K-kouji?"

I watched him mouth, pulling on the door handle and opening the door. I heaved him into my arms and let my tears fall, both from happiness, at reaching him in time and in misery, for almost loosing my recently discovered brother for good. My tears spilled down my cheeks as I pulled him away and instead, stared into his glossy teal eyes that were teeming with shed tears. "Why, Kouichi.." I sobbed, gently cupping his wet face in my hand.

"I thought you didn't love me any more, brother.." He choked on the words, his lips twitching and twittering while he forced out the right syllables. I smiled and gripped his other cheek with my right hand. "Lie, I love you more than anything, Kouichi, even myself.." He cried and sobbed, clutching onto my shirt and burring his head into my neck.

"I just overreacted.." I smiled more pulling his face closer to mine and rubbing away his tears as his lips met mine. From that point on, we were more than just best friends. We were more than just brothers. And I loved every moment of him clinging to my body for comfort.

-Owari-


End file.
